


【猫和老鼠】Separated 分居

by GENE_on_Chromosome



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Homesickness, Loneliness, M/M, Regret, Sad, Separations, 猫和老鼠
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GENE_on_Chromosome/pseuds/GENE_on_Chromosome
Summary: Tom和Jerry已经厌倦追逐彼此，并计划从现在开始分居。由于各自分离，他俩都比平时拥有更多的自由。现在问题出现了：他们都意识到自己犯了一个巨大的错误，这就是停止了他们著名的恶作剧和追逐游戏。由于彼此距离遥远，他们将如何团聚并再次开启日常呢？





	【猫和老鼠】Separated 分居

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Separated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288199) by [HaleyC4629](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyC4629/pseuds/HaleyC4629). 



> Thank HaleyC4629 for allowing me to translate this great story !!!

从Tom猫和Jerry 鼠在他们互相追逐打闹的房间造成无数破坏开始，已经过了数天，数月，甚至数年了。一天，他们决定是时候分开彼此了，这样对大家都好。Jerry带着他的所有家当搬出了房子。而Tom留下来，在沃索斯女士从杂货店购物回家之前清理修复一切他们在追逐游戏里损坏的物品。

“托马斯，我给你带了好东西哦，”沃索斯女士说着，把东西放在厨房的桌子上，掏出几罐猫食。

Tom看到它们，饥渴地舔了舔嘴巴。他很兴奋，迫不及待地想吃掉。

“噢，我知道你会很兴奋，”沃索斯女士说，一边抚摸着他的脑袋，“既然已经是午饭时间了，我再给你加一些吧。” 她继续在他专用的猫碗里加了一罐猫食。

Tom急切地开始进食。之后，他咕噜着，同时像一只真正的猫咪一样蹭着她的双腿，象征着“谢谢”和“我爱你”。他很久没有被如此喜爱了，而此刻他终于得到了她的赞赏。

与此同时，Jerry已经在野外，并试图去找一个安全的地方过夜。像他这样的老鼠，要走十英里离开家似乎要花费很久很久。他停了下来，坐下休息了一会儿。他叹了一口气，环顾四周。鸟儿们歌唱着飞到了树上，松鼠收集了一些坚果，散落在他们的目的地周围。就在这时，他听到曾驻足的小巷里传出野猫的咆哮。随即他立刻警铃大作。野猫们在他身前潜伏着，并发出嘶嘶声和低吼。Jerry僵住了，四处寻找逃生空间。他找到了一处，并在野猫追赶他之前逃脱。篱笆上的洞恰恰使他能够穿过，但它只能塞进猫的几根手指。

好险。杰瑞开始继续寻找住所。经过数个小时的奔波，他突然累到无法继续前进。他试图在缓慢行走的同时保持专注，当终于找到能在夜间恢复体力的地方时，他立刻就累垮了。他找到的是一个小空盒，里面有足够的空间让他能够舒适地休息。

而在家里，Tom得到了沃索斯女士的无尽的关照和喜爱。他还像一只真正的猫一样陪她一起玩，这让她感到非常高兴。  
“从你是一只小猫咪开始，我们已经很久都没有这样玩儿了！” 沃索斯女士说，”我们应该多这样做！“

几天后，Tom感觉心不在焉。他感觉自己失去了一些，一些对他来说很重要的东西，一些填补他日常生活空白的东西。老鼠洞已经被维修工堵住了，但他无心关注。他望向窗外，悲伤地叹了口气。他意识到没有他用一生所熟悉的老鼠，他的生活便不如从前那样了。

Jerry恰恰也是这样觉得。没有那只他一生熟知的猫，他的生活便也不同往常。现在该是回家与Tom团聚的时候了，但问题是他大约要走五十英里才能到达。他必须找出一种更快的办法，但是怎么找？他看到一个人体大小的滑板和一根粗棍，并拿到了这两样东西。他跳上滑板，以棒作桨，推着滑板前行。下山的时候他更是滑得飞快。

Tom现在很不好，他对Jerry的离开感到失落。大约多一个小时后，他听到了敲门声。他应了门但什么也没看到。当他低下头看时，他看见Jerry站在他面前。

终于重聚，他们都高兴的不得了。他们万分思念彼此，流淌着喜悦的泪水。进了屋子，Jerry惊诧地发现他的老鼠洞被堵上了。Tom试图向他解释是修理工做的，而不是他堵的。万幸，Jerry信任他。Tom不得不为他找到一个新家，所以他从外面找到了一只老鼠笼子，并把它固定起来，使它看起来像一座新房子。

杰瑞没有预料到（老鼠洞被堵住），但他不在意。当他的新老鼠笼装修到了收尾工作，他走进去环顾四周。这个笼子的大小是它的两倍高。多么体贴的细节呀！

Tom为自己能给他提供一个新家感到骄傲。

沃索斯女士淋浴后刚刚从浴室里出来。看到Jerry，她惊恐地尖叫起来。“Tomas！把那只老鼠弄走！” 但是她忽然意识到，Jerry现在是已经是家庭的一部分了。

“好吧，Tomas，”她说，“让我们一起享受我们共同的美好时光吧。”


End file.
